With the development of Internet technologies, more social networking applications and social networking platforms provide a function of recommending a user, that is, recommending to a user, another user sharing certain common features with the first user. For example, a social network application may recommend to a user another user whose geographic location is close by. The user may make a selection from a recommendation list to follow a nearby person or befriend a nearby person, thereby enhancing interaction between users.
When recommending a user based on location information, a social networking application often locates a user based on a mobile terminal carried along by the user, and locates another user within a particular range of a distance to the user's current position. However, the user can only obtain, by using an electronic device carried along by the user, the user recommendation. The method thus has its limitations.